


Dissolve

by TheNerdsPapers



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Language, Marvel - Freeform, Mentions of alcohol, Xmen, marvel imagine, marvel x reader - Freeform, mentions of drug use, peter maximoff imagine, peter maximoff is a stoner, xmen imagine, xmen x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdsPapers/pseuds/TheNerdsPapers
Summary: In a classic high school movie way, Peter Maximoff falls for the girl next door type





	Dissolve

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Dissolve by Absofacto. A little in the lyrics, more so in the vibe. Listen to it during the party and that's seeing reader through Peter's eyes

The crowd erupted in cheers under the harsh lighting. Y/n pushed her way through as her head swiveled in search of her friends. A crowd of roughhousing highschoolers bumped into her, causing her to stumble sideways. She let out a huff before hugging her jacket tighter. She had only gone to the restroom for a moment, but when she returned her friends had disappeared. The same friends that dragged her out to the event. ‘It’ll be fun’, they said, ‘you need to go to at least one game, you’ll regret it if you don’t’. 

“Why even invite me if you were just going to ditch me?” She mumbled. There were so many better, warmer things to do at home. She could have had a movie night with the dog, tried to invent a new type of cookie, anything other than be stuck in the cold, shoulder-to-shoulder with a bunch of overzealous highschoolers that would hardly look at her any other day. What was the big deal? Sure, it’s an excuse to hang out with friends that won’t abandon you, but couldn’t they do something else not school related?

Y/n pulled out her phone to check again that her friends hadn’t texted her, hadn’t simply gone to meet her and missed her. No messages. 

“Are you lost?” A voice asked.

She turned toward the sound coming from the shadows to her right. “Uh, no, more like I’ve lost my friends.”

“Happens to the best of us,” the figure shrugged. “Can I help you find them?”

“No, I think they’ve probably gone home without me.”

“Are you sure they’re your friends?” The person stepped closer, dressed in a not at all obvious silver jacket. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Of course they are.”

“Hey, no need to get defensive. I’m just saying if someone goes home without you and doesn’t even tell you, they might not be your friend.”

Y/n pocketed her phone and pursed her lips. “And I’m supposed to take advice from someone who’s gone prematurely grey and reeks of weed?”

“I think it’s more silver than grey.” He looked anxious as he ran his fingers over the back of his head. “I’m Peter, by the way.” He held out a hand for her to shake.

“I know who you are,” she said, slowly accepting.

“You do?”

“You’ve broken multiple school track records. Everyone knows who you are. Anyway, I better go call someone to give me a ride home.”

“Oh, okay. I guess I’ll see you around?” He looked almost disappointed. 

Y/n stepped back, pulling out her phone again. The notification light flashed. “Um, yeah, sure. See ya.”

~

“Come on, it’s one party and we won’t even have to stay long.” Y/n’s friend tugged at her arm. The pair sat on the floor of her room, books and papers were strewn about as they worked on homework. The sky outside was already beginning to darken with the changing seasons. 

“No, I’m not going to a party with you guys when I don’t know the people that are going to be there and when you left me the last time we went somewhere.” She shuffled through the packet in her lap, highlighting portions of the text.

Her friend rolled her eyes and pulled the papers away. “I told you, Anna wasn’t feeling well so we took her home.”

“And you guys couldn’t wait two minutes for me to come back so we could all go together?”

“She was really sick.” She shrugged. “Please! Just this once and I’ll never ask you again.”

Y/n sighed as she took her work back. “That sounds like a lie.”

“It’s not! I swear! I’ll even swear on…” she trailed off in thought. “It doesn’t matter, just come with us.”

“Fine,” she assented with a shake of her head. “But I’m leaving as soon as I see trouble or whenever I feel like it.”

“Yes!” Her friend pulled her into a tight hug. “I promise you won’t regret it! Now,” she began as she pulled the other to her feet, “what are you going to wear?”

An hour later Y/n was sitting in the backseat of a car as they pulled up to the house. Loud music already vibrated out, lights flashing in the windows that left moving silhouettes of other attendees. She followed them inside, already feeling ill from the overpowering smells and sounds. There seemed to be a constant haze of vape clouds. However, the multicolored lights reflected nicely against them. Making her way through the house, she finally found a quiet corner in a side room, far from the kitchen where most people had gathered.

“So this will be my place, and I’ll just stay here until it’s time to leave,” she muttered to herself.

“You’re really going to stay there for the entire time?” A familiar voice asked.

The recognition jolted her from her thoughts. “Peter? What are you doing here?”

“I guess you could say a friend of mine brought me along,” he smiled. His face was flushed, but she wouldn’t be surprised if he was already a little drunk. Then again, he wasn’t holding any sort of drink. He also wasn’t wearing his trademark jacket. Instead, he’d simply worn a black tee shirt. It didn’t even have some obscure 80s band on it.

“Spill beer on your jacket or something?”

“Hm?” He looked down at himself. “Oh, no, I left it at home. Thought I’d try to look at least a little nicer for the party. Besides, I don’t drink. We all pick our poisons.”

“Well good for you. Personally, I wouldn’t mind something to numb me to all of this.”

“I can get you something, if you want,” he said, gesturing toward the kitchen.

“No,” she waved him off. “I wouldn’t subject you to going in there.”

“What brings you here, then? You clearly don’t want to be.”

“My friends. I let them drag me around again. I don’t know why I came, I always end up getting left behind.”

“I’d never leave you behind.” Y/n blinked, stunned, before looking up at him. He looked seriously back at her. The room suddenly felt much smaller and much warmer. She took a deep breath. “If you want, we can go outside. There’s no one else out there.”

“Are you trying to get me alone, Maximoff?” She joked.

“There’s a pool?”

“Lead the way!”

Peter lead her to the back of the house, opening the sliding door to let her pass. The brisk night air was infinitely fresher than that inside. The lights of the pool illuminated the water, causing the area to glow faintly blue. It was all too inviting, so she immediately slipped off her shoes and sat at the edge. 

“Are you going to join-” A loud splash sprayed up from the water, soaking her. 

Peter gently swam back over to her. “You were saying?” He laughed as she kicked the water into his face.

“Never mind,” Y/n grumbled.

“Oh, sorry. Well you’re already wet, you might as well jump in.” She shook her head. “You sure?”

“Peter whatever you’re thinking of doing, you better not,” she warned in response to his mischievous smirk as he floated closer.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She opened her mouth to scold him again, but was met with the taste of chlorine. “Alright,” she coughed, slipping off the edge of the pool. Peter laughed as she struggled to find her footing in the deep water. She trod closer with her head tilted back for air. “You’re going to eat it.”

“Eat what?” A tiny splash of water just barely missed him. “You won’t be able to catch me.” He slowly walked backward toward the shallow end of the pool. 

“I can still try,” Y/n gasped. Finally, her feet fell on solid ground. She let out a cry of joy that was swiftly cut off by a surge of water. “That’s not fair!”

“Of course it is! Now come on, try and get me!” His arms were raised, leaving himself open for attack. Her lips pursed with the effort of forcing the water at him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t catch him. He always seemed to be one step too far. On the other hand, her eyes and nose burned with all the chlorine. “Had enough yet?”

“Never!” She rubbed at her eyes while trying to splash more water. Another choking wave washed overhead. As she thrust forward in retaliation, her hand hit something much more solid than water.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Peter said. She blinked her eyes open to be nearly nose-to-nose with him. Her cheeks burned despite the icy water. Everything seemed to move sluggishly as they came even closer. A loud shout split the air, grabbing their attention away.

“Hey, Y/n! Ready to go yet?!”

She glanced apologetically at Peter. “Uh, yeah! Be right there!” She swam over to the edge of the pool and hauled herself out, her dripping clothes clinging to her body. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “See ya.”

~

Rain fell in a soft mist, leaving the pavement sparkling under the streetlights. Quiet music played on the radio as Y/n drove home. While wet roads at night are a nightmare, there’s also no more relaxing time to be out. Her eyelids were heavy with the hum and rhythm of the car. A flash of silver running across the street jolted her from her hypnosis, causing her to slam on her breaks. 

“I’m sorry!” Peter shouted hurriedly.

She put the car in park and jumped out. “Peter?”

“Y/n?! Oh, shit, I’m really sorry now. You aren’t hurt are you?” He asked as he hurried over. 

“No, I’m fine. What are you doing out in this? Go home.” She noticed the red rings around his eyes. “You’re high, aren’t you.”

“No,” he sniffed. 

“Get in the car, I’m taking you home.”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t want to go home.”

“Well at least get in the car and out of the rain.” She opened the other door for him to climb in before going back to her seat. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” He shook his head again. “Alright.” Putting the car in gear, they slowly began to continue down the street in silence. Peter slumped against the door, his head resting against the window. The lights slid over his face, highlighting and shadowing the angles. Each stripe caused his hair to turn orange. 

“I like your music,” he said finally. 

“Thanks.”

They lapsed into silence again, the car bumping as it dropped off the ramp onto the freeway. Few other cars shared the road. In the not so far off distance, D.C. skyscrapers and lights shined. Peter sat up more in awe as they passed under the tunnel. The lights reflected in his eyes as he tried to take it all in. 

“It’d be cool to live somewhere like this, wouldn’t it?” 

“Sure, if you like cities.”

“I do,” he said quietly. “Everyone there moves fast.” Y/n looped around the streets a few times before it was definitely too late in the night. The drive home was generally silent, but Peter seemed to be in better spirits than when she had picked him up. “Can you stop at this park up here?”

“It’s getting late, I’m not sure-”

“Please?”

With a sigh, she pulled over into the park and followed him out of the car. He sat down on a bench under a lamppost. “Your mom won’t be upset for you staying out so late?”

“No, sometimes I disappear for a couple days. She knows I’ll always come home.”

“Oh.” She took a seat beside him. 

“Are you an angel?”   
“What?” Y/n laughed awkwardly.

“It’s the only way I can explain any of it.”   
“What are you talking about?”

“You. I don’t understand why you’re doing all this or why you’re ever nice to me or even want to be around me. I know we’re not really friends. You probably just pity me or something.”

“Peter, I don’t pity you. You’re my friend,” she insisted.

He scoffed. “I don’t have friends.”

“Well tough luck! You’re stuck with me.” 

“You don’t understand!” He cried, jumping out of his seat. “I can’t have friends! I’m… I’m…”

“What?! You’re what?! Maybe you don’t have friends is because of stuff like this! You can’t just act all buddy-buddy with someone then cast them aside! Stop wallowing in this pity party!” She stood up as she gestured wildly.

“You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Try me.”

“Right, so then you can go tell everyone what I am? So I can put my life at risk because you feel obligated for an explanation? So my mom could lose her job and my whole family has to move away?!” His chest heaved with quick, short breaths. Tears threatened to spill down his face.

“Peter,” Y/n said gently. Realization of what he was dawned on her. “You don’t have to tell me anything. I understand now. I want to help you. You have people that care about you.” 

He fully broke down, nearly collapsing into her arms. Her shoulder muffled his sobs. “I’m sorry,” he repeated over and over again. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I didn’t sign up for this.”

“I know you didn’t.”

“You care about me?” He withdrew himself slightly to look at her face.

“Of course. I haven't left you behind have I?” She placed a small kiss to his cheek. “Come on, let’s get you home.”


End file.
